


Beautiful

by Jenfly



Category: Apocalyptica, Music RPF
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future looks a little bit brighter again, perhaps even more beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters presented in this fic, everything happening in this is purely fiction and I have no intention to offend anyone with this.
> 
> This is translation of my fic that bears the same name but is originally written in Finnish (which is my native language). I'm not sure but this may be my first translation ever. :) This is also first fic I have written in English for a long time so there's probably lots of mistakes and I'm so sorry about those. This was mainly inspired by Apocalyptica's songs named _"Farewell"_ and _"Ruska"._ There may also be some things that aren't right but I'm not a music expert and don't know much of how the things are done in music business. But anyway, this isn't my best fic but not the worst either. I did my best and here's the result. Hopefully you like this. ;)

A faint sweet sound of the cello reaches Mikko's ears as he approaches studio with slow steps. The beautiful tunes fill the corridoor that leads to the studioroom and their slowly flowing melody could almost lull him to sleep with its calmness. He stops before the studioroom's door that is ajar, sighs deeply and carefully opens the door a little bit more in order to be able to see better in. A smile rises to his lips as he sees a familiar brunette sitting on a bench completely immersed in playing.

Long, slightly curly hair covers Perttu's face and his fingers play with the cello's strings as the bow moves at a steady pace on them releasing a sad yet beautiful melody into the air. Mikko feels the music sinking deep into the innermost, touching the soul in a way he doesn't know how to explain. He lets his gaze fall to the other's bare, slim upper body and further down, all the way to the floor and then raises it back to the other's hair-covered face. The sight is absolutely enchanting, and he can not help but stare at the other. 

When Perttu eventually lifts his head and the hair reveals his face, the smile disappears immediately from Mikko's lips. The other's face is tear-stained and more tears flows from behind the closed eyelids but Perttu doesn't do anything to interrupt his playing and wipe them off. It's typical of Perttu to empathize heavily with the music but Mikko don't remember that he had ever seen the other cry while playing. Therefore something must be wrong. He waits that the other stops playing and only then expresses his concern.

”Are you alright?”

His question startles Perttu who drops the bow to the floor and wipes his face rapidly with his palm as if trying to mask the fact that the playing had gotten his emotions to the surface. Mikko looks at the other with regret and approaches him slowly. Perttu stands up, puts the cello leaning against the wall and picks up the bow that had fallen to the floor.

”I...” brunette starts but can't get words out of his mouth and begins nervously to tinker the bow. Mikko stops before the other and sets his hand on Perttu's bowhand. Perttu flinches the touch and the bow falls to the floor again. Mikko's concern grows even stronger as the tears begin to flow again down the other's face.

”Perttu... You can trust me and tell me everything. I can see there's something weighing on your mind so wouldn't it make you feel better if you could tell about it?”  
Perttu seems to be hesitating, then shakes his head slightly and sighs deeply. ”That song just made me think of one... person who I like.”

Mikko doesn't know what to say so he merely nods. Probably Perttu needs now only someone who would listen to him so he patiently waits for the other to open up to him voluntarily, without any pressure.

♪ ♪ ♪

Later, after a number of tears shed, Perttu finds himself in Mikko's tight embrace, feeling considerably better when he has finally been able to talk to someone. Mikko caresses his bare back gently, comforting and the warm, pleasure of creeps passes through his body. The other's touch feels so good – he lets himself drown in the feeling of calmness and satisfaction that the other's proximity provides. Even in this moment of time he can feel whole, get a small touch of what he most craves. Before he even realizes, the new, fresh, salty tears are released again and he reluctantly withdraws from the hug.

Mikko prevents him from escaping by placing his hands on his face. For a while they just look each other's eyes in silence, bright tears flowing down Perttu's cheeks. Mikko smiles a little, brushing a few strands that have adhered to the tear trail away from his cheek and leans in closer to him. The lips are pressed lightly against Perttu's cheek, cutting the journey of salty teardrops. He draws a sharp breath when lips soon switch side and take up the tears with them.

Perttu opens his mouth to say something – anything – but can't get a single word out. As Mikko begins to retreat he starts to panic and grabs instinctively fast the other's shoulders, thus preventing him from escaping the situation. Mikko's low laugh causes him to relax and he lets his hands move down to the other's sides.

”I'm not going to run away”, Mikko says smiling, then taking his hand to Perttu's neck. A small hint of smile on his lips Perttu shakes his head and lowers it on Mikko's shoulder.  
”You're pretty amazing. Thank you.”

Mikko mutters while starting to stroke his hair – he probably falls in his thoughts and Perttu have nothing against silence. He lets the air he was holding out of his lungs and enjoys the other's touch. This time there's no tears and if he's honest with himself he does no longer feel so melancholic. It is a good sign – maybe the things weren't as bad as he has thought.

Perttu wraps his arms around Mikko, breathes in the other's familiar, intoxicating scent, forgets all worries and focuses only on the moment. Mikko's fingers play with his hair, every now and then they brush lightly the sensitive skin of his neck. The touch leaves behind a pleasant tingling, feeling of warmth and he presses against the other more tightly, wanting to feel the warmth and accept all the comfort the other can offer.

Perttu closes his eyes, scrunching Mikko's shirt between his fists, clinging to him like an infant to his mother. Mikko doesn't seem to mind about his behavior but leaves his hair alone and puts his hand down, all the way to his lower back. Time has passed for who knows how much – it is a bit of a miracle that no one has interrupted their little moment but it's better that way. He doesn't need any extra disturbance now – it's good to be alone together, share the moment and space and just relax. Right now he wouldn't be anywhere else rather than in the embrace of another.

 

However, the moment won't last forever – in the end Mikko pushes him gently farther and takes a hold of his chin. Perttu is now smiling for a long time; for the first time in many days he feels like the worries never existed.

”Well then, there's the smile I've been waiting for. The enchanting creature like you should never stop smiling.”

Mikko's words affects Perttu immediately and he blushes like a teenage girl. He tries to turn his head away but other's gentle grip don't allow it. Smiling Mikko leans towards him and presses a quick kiss on his right cheek. Then his expression gets serious and their eyes meet. Perttu raises his eyebrows, waits for the other to make a move or say something. He sees a glimpse of hesitation in Mikko's eyes when he starts again lean closer to him.

Everything happens quickly – lips presses against his lips, the touch is just as light as a feather and he doesn't have time to react to it when Mikko already pulls away. He shakes his head in disbelief, lips slightly parted. Mikko looks at him awaiting, maybe even a little bit scared. After having recovered from the initial shock Perttu offers a little smile to him and Mikko immediately relaxes.

”I...” Mikko starts but Perttu shakes his head making him quiet down. He puts his hands on the other's chest, squeezing the shirt to his fists and pulls him into a new, proper kiss. Mikko's hands finds their place on his neck when he eagerly responds to the kiss. Perttu smiles against his lips while the pleasure of heat spreads throughout his body. He wraps his hands around Mikko and pulls him more closer to him. 

Soon they hear the door shut somewhere farther in the house and they withdraw from the kiss reluctantly.  
”I have wanted to do that for a long time”, Perttu confesses while trying to catch his breath.  
”Likewise”, Mikko admits with a smile and lowers his hands to Perttu's hips. Perttu puts his head on the other's shoulder, letting out a deep sigh. Things really weren't as bad as he has thought. All may not yet be fully clear but this is a good start. The future looks a little bit brighter again, perhaps even more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :)


End file.
